1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid application system for mixing a chemical with a diluent and spraying a mixture of the chemical and the diluent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various spraying devices are known in which a chemical is mixed into a carrier fluid and then a mixture of the chemical and carrier fluid is sprayed through a nozzle. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0282776 describes a handheld device where a manual pump assembly draws diluent (e.g., water) from a reservoir and the diluent is moved through a venturi which draws liquid concentrate from a container into the diluent forming a diluted concentrate. The diluted concentrate is then sprayed through a nozzle.
What is needed is an alternative fluid application system that can accept a container having a concentrated chemical, create a mixture of the chemical and a diluent, and spray the diluted concentrate through a nozzle.